Love Potion 101
by Loveless-Edo
Summary: A scary love fest is going on, all thanks to one small girl. Will she be able to reverse the spell? Please, R&R and no flames!


Love Potion 101  
  
Author's notes-  
  
I do not own Pokémon, okay? And I tried to make this sound like a normal Pokémon episode. Hope it does! Please, no flames.  
  
Well, Thunderchu, I hope you like this story! ^.^ Happy birthday!!  
  
Sweat trickled down her face as she searched the forest franticly. Her shoulder length, raven-like hair flew threw the wind. Where could that Pikachu be?  
  
"Luz! Oh, where are you, Luz?!" the young girl yelled through the clearing. Her body finally gave out as she fell to the forest floor, her lungs searching for air.  
  
"Fine! You win! Luz, you won the race!"  
  
A soft sound of padding feet was heard. Was it the little Pikachu?  
  
I knew you couldn't beat me! I'm the fastest Pokémon in the world! Bow down to me! Luz bragged as she came upon her tired trainer.  
  
"You be quiet," the raven-haired girl commanded.  
  
Hey! I'm not the one who's wearing a black robe with long sleeves, Natalia! Didn't your mother ever teach you that black clothes absorb heat?  
  
"I'm supposed to wear this! It's been passed down from my great-great-grandmother! It's from a long line of Pokemon Sorcerers," Natalia stated.  
  
But it makes the air hotter than it is. the Pikachu informed.  
  
Natalia just stood up, ignoring Luz. Luz was angered by this, but didn't show her feelings. The two walked through the forest, until they came upon a small cottage; a Pokémon center. Finally, a nice place to rest up! And it might have air conditioning!  
  
Natalia waltzed into the Pokémon center. The cool air was perfect! The trainer and her Pokémon took a deep breathe of the cool air. Natalia looked around the room to see if anybody was there, besides Nurse Joy.  
  
A pre-teen boy sat on one of the benches against the opposite wall of Natalia. He had black hair and chocolate eyes, just like her. An official Pokémon League cap lay atop of his head. Anybody could recognize the boy from a mile!  
  
"Ash! Ash!" Natalia yelled and waved from her spot. The boy looked up at her. An Irish looking girl and a tall, dark teenager next to him did the same.  
  
"Nat?!" Ash stared in confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Natalia skipped to Ash, Luz close behind.  
  
"Ash, who is she?" the red-head asked.  
  
"Misty, Brock, I would like you to meet Natalia. She's my cousin," Ash informed. Natalia shook hands with Ash's friends. Then she noticed a Pikachu sitting next to Ash.  
  
"You have a Pikachu, too?! Wow, cool!!" Natalia shrieked. She picked up Luz and held her from her under-arms.  
  
"I got one, too! See her?! Isn't she adorable?! Her name is Luz," Natalia said excitedly. Luz's body shook back and fourth. Her trainer really could use some controlling training.  
  
"Uhh... Nat, why are you wearing a robe in the middle of summer?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Didn't your dad ever tell you that his twin sister was a sorceress? He could've been a sorcerer, but he was afraid he would mess up somehow," Natalia told her cousin.  
  
"My aunt's a witch? And you're one? When did this happen? Aww, great. My best cousin is a broom flying freak," Ash stormed. Natalia gave him a nasty look.  
  
"Don't worry," Misty stated. "He's been like this recently."  
  
"You don't have to worry, either. I know how little Washy can be. We were forced to grow up together because we were so close in age. Just a few weeks apart," Natalia said.  
  
"Don't caal me that name! We're not two anymore!" Ash argued.  
  
"Well, I can't call you Big Bro, either. I have the right to call you anything I want, even if I'm three weeks younger."  
  
Misty giggled as the two cousins argued. Suddenly, Brock steeped in.  
  
"C'mon, guys. We don't need a cat fight here," he said. The two finally stopped fighting and sat on the bench.  
  
"Nat, you wanna come along with us for awhile?" Ash asked once he calmed down. Natalia happily nodded.  
  
"So, you're a Pokémon sorceress?" Misty asked Natalia as the sat in the girls' tent. "Can you do me a love spell?!"  
  
"Well, I can do you an attraction spell. Why do you want one anyways?"  
  
Misty blushed. "No reason..."  
  
"Well, if you say so..." Natalia had her doubts. This was the first time anyone asked her do do a spell for them. The most she has ever done was make it snow!  
  
Natalia clapped her hands twice. "Luz, bring me my bag!" she called out. The Pikachu soon came inside the tent, a large, black pouch dangled from her mouth.  
  
"Thanks," the sorceress said as Luz handed her the pouch. The Pikachu then ran back outside. Natalia pulled out a very old looking book from the sack. She opened the book, which caused a cloud of dust to swarm the girls. After a few coughs and a few flips of a page, Natalia finally found what she was looking for.  
  
She dug into the pouch once again, but this time, bottles of materials came out. Lined up in a row were bottles of sliced apples, cinnamon, spring water, and rose leaves.  
  
Natalia took out a clay bowl, in which she poured the spring water in. Next came the sliced apples, which were gently stirred by a stick.  
  
Natalia looked down at the open book. The next step was to add an ounce of rose leaves.  
  
A rustling was heard in the back. The boys entered the tent!  
  
"What are you girls doing?" Ash asked as his cousin sprinkled cinnamon onto the concoction. A bright, gang-green light filled the tent. It went away as fast as it had come. Everyone blinked for a second.  
  
Everything seemed the same, yet something was different. It was more of many feelings that were different.  
  
"Misty.... Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Brock asked out of the blue. Misty seemed extremely shocked by this and began to hug Ash very tightly.  
  
"Save me, Ash! Help! Help!" Misty shrieked as her 'savoir' turned a dark purple.  
  
"Stop... touching... me... How do you... think... Pikachu... will feel... about this..?" Ash breathed. Misty let go of him.  
  
"Okay... What the heck did I do?" Natalia pondered. She looked down at her book.  
  
'Please be in a free area with one other individual. Gender is optional.'  
  
"Now that explains it! Oops.... Why didn't anyone tell me I didn't read the first line!" Natalia screamed, yet no one seemed to notice. She dragged everyone out of the small tent and sat them down one by one. Luz and Pikachu, who were pacing around the camp grounds, starred at the humans, deeply confused.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called out happily. By the sound of his trainer's call, Pikachu ran to Ash. Ash hugged his best friend, hoping to get out of the situation Natalia has put him in.  
  
Misty scowled at the way Ash hugged Pikachu. Out of jelousy, she began to cling to Ash, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder as her red hair tickled his spine.  
  
"Come off it, Misty," Brock ordered as he pulled the girl away from Ash. "You don't deserve a guy like him. He won't care about you, just Pikachu."  
  
Misty tried to resist the tug, but Brock was too strong. She was soon uncomfotably close to Brock. That made Ash sigh in relief.  
  
As the trio played around, Natalia searched frantically for a cure to the situation. She finally came upon a page which titled 'Reverse Spell.'  
  
The materials included all the ones she used in the spell, plus a black fur from a Meowth. Wait a minute, where was she supposed to fine a black fur from a Meowth?  
  
Team Rocket flew steadily in their Mowth balloon, with James on the look out with a pair of binoculars. Jessie and Meowth sat against the apposing side of the balloon.  
  
"Still no sign of those kids and Pikachu today..." James announced.  
  
"Well, then we can take a day off today!" Jessie remarked.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" James asked as he pointed down from the balloon.  
  
"It's the twerps! And just when I thought we could have a free day..." Jessie said.  
  
Meowth decided to check it out. "Who's dat girl?"  
  
Natalia bit her nails frantically as she worried about the outcome. Then she heard a loud crashing noise in the distance. What could that be?  
  
"Stay here," the sorceress comanded as she walked off. "Luz, come." The Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and they ran in the direction of the noise.  
  
A large balloon with a Meowth head on it. Two teenagers stepped out, a boy and a girl.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," the girl said.  
  
"Make it double," the boy said.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of thruth and love!" "To extend are reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" A little Meowth jumped out of the balloon. Natalia's eyes widened.  
  
"A meowth!" she cooed. The Meowth stepped back.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Meowth asked.  
  
"I just need one of your black furs! Wait a minute... You can talk?!" Natalia exclaimed. She picked up the talking cat. "You poor thing, have you been eating right?"  
  
Jessie and James began to laugh at the comment.  
  
"Please, can I have blach fur? I need it to reverse a spell! Please?!" Natalia pleaded. Meowth looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"And what kind of spell is it?"  
  
"Well, a love spell gone bad. Follow me," Natalia beckoned. Team Rocket followed her back to the camp, where a 'love fest' was going on.  
  
"Lets not take that Pikachu today..." Jessie said.  
  
"Okay... Here's that fur..." Meowth said as he handed Natalia a black hair. The girl smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" Natalia cheered. She wnt back into the tent and came back out a few minutes later, a bowl in hand. She sat down where Ash and company were sitting and she stirred concaction. Natalia then sprinkled some of the potion onto each of the teens.  
  
Smoke took over the area. Once it cleared, everyone blinked.   
  
"Uhh... What just happened?" Ash asked confused. His cousin let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Finally... Pikachu breathed. He patted his trainer's cheek to make sure he wasn't running a fever. Maybe it would be best to check if all of them were sick...  
  
Pikachu was suddenly off his feet in a matter of seconds. A large, red, rubber glove was gripped around his waist.  
  
"Team Rocket! Let go of Pikachu, now!" Ash demanded.  
  
"Now that you're cured, bye-bye now!" Jessie imitated a little kid's voice. Team Rocket jumped into their balloon and they headed off.  
  
"Luz, help them!" Natalia commanded. The Pikachu used a Thunderbolt on the balloon. It fell to the ground, the balloon part covered Team Rocket and Pikachu.   
  
Pikachu happily ran back to Ash, then it prepared to fight back.  
  
"Luz/Pikachu, Thundershock, now!" Ash and Natalia commaned simutaneously.  
  
A stream of lighning escaped the two Pikachus' cheeks. Team Rocket was soon high in the atmosphere.  
  
"Team Rocket is blasting off again..!" they yelled. Soon, they were no more than a twinkle in the sky.  
  
"Well, I better be heading back home," Natalia announced. "It was nice to see you again, Ash." She hugged her cousin as a good bye.   
  
The sorceress and her Pikachu walked down the aposing path of Ash, as her new friends waved bye to her. Everyday has it's own adventure...  
  
The end  
  
Happy Halloween! /\_/\ 


End file.
